1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an oil-absorbing article that has a porous outer fabric which surrounds a fibrous absorbent material. More particularly, the invention concerns such an article in which the porous fabric is a stitch-bonded, nonwoven, fibrous layer of polyethylene or polypropylene. The outer fabric of the oil-absorbing article of the invention permits oils to penetrate readily to the absorbent material without becoming blocked by water; such blockage occurs with other knitted or woven outer fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various articles are known for absorbing and preventing the spread of spilled oil. Among such articles for use in cleaning an oil spill from a body of water are a floating mat of polyethylene fibers and wood fibers held within an open-mesh netting, an oil-scrubber belt which has a polypropylene batting held by a nylon netting, and a boom in which polyolefin microfibers, cellulosic fibers and/or ground polymeric material are contained in a net-like sleeve.
A commercial article in which melt-blown polypropylene microfibers are enclosed within a porous, knitted or woven fabric has been used to absorb oils. However, when this latter type of article is used to absorb oil in an aqueous environment, the woven or knitted outer fabric has been found to become clogged or blocked with water before the microfibers can become saturated with the oil. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved oil-absorbing article that has an outer fabric which does not become clogged, permits rapid passage of oil through it and prevents the particulate or loose absorbent material from becoming dislodged from within the fabric. In addition, for enhanced performance of the improved oil-absorbing article, the article should be capable of floating on water, before and after becoming saturated with oil, and should be capable of being reused after absorbed oil has been squeezed or wrung out of the article.